Flow drill screws are used to couple components together. As used herein, the term “flow drill screw” refers to a screw that is pressed against a target material, which has not been pre-drilled, with sufficient rotational speed and pressure to generate friction heat in the target material. The friction heat softens the target material, allowing the flow drill screw to form a hole through the target material. Unlike conventional drilling, no target material is lost while the flow drill screw forms the hole; rather, the target material is flowed by the flow drill screw and therefore forms a sleeve around the hole.